Shiloh Forbs: Acceptence
by Dani J. B
Summary: With Damon trying to win her back and Klaus showing strong interest, Shiloh is stuck in an unwanted love triangle between the guy that hurt her and the guy that keeps hurting her friends. Meanwhile Stefan is starting to rethink his relationships and tracks down a certain blond vampire for help.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing?" Shiloh heard Elena's voice through her sister's phone.

"Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on." Caroline responded.

"I never said yes in the first place." Elena said.

"You were never going too Which is why I planned it anyway. And my mom wants you to call her." Caroline said. Shiloh rolled her eyes. Elena was still looking for Stefan, even though it looked like she was moving on before he even left. Though she had to admit, she hoped they found him soon and brought him back home. Lexi was still MIA and she couldn't exactly confide in her sister since she was Elena's friend. Plus Jeremy was acting kind of odd lately.

"Is Shiloh with you?" Elena asked, pulling Shiloh back into the conversation. Caroline looked over at her sister who shook her head in response.

"Nope, not with me." Caroline lied uneasily.

"How is she. With the whole break up thing?" Elena asked concerned.

"She's alright." Caroline said. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit." Caroline said, hanging up. "I hate lying to her.

"I know." Shiloh said.

"What happened between you two anyway?" Caroline asked.

"Care." Tyler said, joining the two. They made their way to the Grill, Tyler and Caroline doing most of the talking. Shiloh hadn't been very talkative lately. Shiloh zoned out the talking, taking a seat at their table and ignoring the two.

"Hey Guys." Jeremy greeted.

"Did Matt make you switch sections?" Caroline asked, receiving a shrug from Jeremy. "He thinks we're dating."

"So does my mother." Tyler said.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"We're together all the time, it's not a leap." Tyler said.

"That's crazy." Caroline said.

"Right." Tyler didn't really look like he agreed.

"How you doing, Shy?" Jeremy asked.

"Better." Shiloh said, sending him a forced smile.

"We still on for tonight?" Jeremy asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Shiloh replied.

"Good, cause I picked up some of your favorite ice cream and I'd hate to have to eat it all without you." Jeremy said.

"Don't count on it." Shiloh said.

"And while you two are on your little play date, maybe you can finally spill what went down between you and Damon." Tyler said.

"Tyler!" Caroline scolded.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Lockwood." Shiloh said, narrowing her eyes.

"So what can I get you guys?" Jeremy jumped in, trying to stop a fight from breaking out.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna sit over there." Shiloh said, nodding her head towards Matt's section. She stood and walked over, signalling Matt to come to her table as she did.

"Why'd you have to upset her?" Caroline asked Tyler.

"What? I just asked what we all wanted to." Tyler said honestly.

"Whatever. I'll be back with your drinks." Jeremy said.

"But we didn't order." Tyler said.

"It'll be a surprise." Jeremy said, walking away from the table before the pair could argue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I don't get why we had to come here first." Shiloh huffed, folding her arms across her chest. She and Jeremy were sitting on a couch at the Salvatore place.

"It's my sister's 18th birthday. I had to be here." Jeremy said, pulling out a joint.

"Where did you get that?" Matt asked, joining the two teenagers on the couch.

"Henry from the kitchen sold me a dime." Jeremy said. Matt took the joint and lit it.

"So, what's got you on your spiral downward? Sure it's a lot more interesting than mine." Matt said. "Or is this Shiloh's ex problems?"

"Not mine." Shiloh said, shaking her head.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Jeremy replied.

"How bad can it be, I already know everything else." Matt said, handing the joint back to Jeremy after taking a puff. "Go for it."

"You know I died right? And Bonnie used magic to bring me back to life." Jeremy said.

"Yeah." Shiloh agreed, taking the joint that Jeremy offered.

"The thing is, ever since I came back I've been seeing... things." Jeremy said.

"Things? What kind of things?" Shiloh asked.

"Just, things I shouldn't be seeing." Jeremy said vaguely.

"What's Bonnie say about it?" Matt asked.

"Nah, I haven't told her. I haven't told anybody. Just messing with my head is all. I just need to chill out, so this." Jeremy said, taking back the joint and holding it up. Matt stood, just moments before Elena and Caroline entered the room.

"Oh...the Stoner den. Buzz kill." Caroline commented.

"Hey guys." Matt greeted, walking up to them.

"Matt, hey!" Elena said. Matt kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Oh."

"Happy Birthday." Matt said.

"Thank you." Elena replied. Matt left the room without a second glance at Caroline.

"He hates me. His hatred of me, has driven him to drugs!" Caroline said.

"He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you." Elena finally noticed the younger siblings sitting on the couch. "Is that my brother?" Elena handed Caroline her drink, storming off.

"Sorry, Jer. I'm waiting around for you anymore. I'll meet you at your house." Shiloh said, getting up from the couch.

"Fine, I'll text you." Jeremy said.

"See you later." Shiloh said. She left the Salvatore house and headed back to her own house on foot. She briefly questioned why she couldn't have a car, Mystic Falls was not a safe place to walk around at night. The thought was diminished soon, she was a vampire now after all. Shiloh paused halfway up her driveway, frowning. She quickly wiped around and gasped at the person standing directly in front of her. "Stefan?" She said shocked.

"Sorry, Shiloh. He has to stop." Stefan said.

"What?" Shiloh asked confused. Instead of answering, Stefan swiftly snapped her neck, catching her body before it fell.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Shiloh finally came to, she was in searing pain. She groggily make out words. People talking. But from a distance.

"Stefan." That voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Hello Brother." Stefan replied. Brother? Damon.

"You don't write, you don't call." Damon said lightly.

"Need you to stop following me. Causing some problems." Stefan said.

"With who? Klaus? Are we supposed to care with he thinks?" Damon said.

"What you're supposed to do is let me go." Stefan said.

"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you." Damon said.

"See the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go." Stefan said.

"Nah, I got a birthday girl at home that's not gonna let me do that." Damon said.

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point." Stefan said. "Perhaps Shiloh could help with that." Shiloh looked up at her name. She could finally see straight. She still felt dizzy. Vervain, she guessed. She struggled to get to her feet, supporting herself on the wall.

"Shiloh?" Damon asked. Shiloh looked out the closest window, seeing she was in an old abandoned house, on the second floor. She looked down and saw Stefan and Damon. Damon looked directly at her.

"Should've let me go." Stefan said, rushing him to the wall and driving stake through his stomach, pinning him to the wall. Damon grunted, reaching for the stake only to have two more drove through his wrist. "Sorry 'bout this, Shy. But you're boyfriend really should've listened." Stefan said, lighting a match and throwing it onto the front bridge of the house. The building was engulfed in flames immediately, clearly gasoline was used.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Shiloh!" Damon yelled, struggling against the stakes. Stefan had disappeared and Shiloh wasn't counting on him returning with a change of heart. She stumbled over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked and something heavy was pushed up against the other side. She began to cough as the smoke seeped into the room. Still weak from the vervain, Shiloh made her way back to the window, trying to pry it open. Her first attempt was a fail but the window was soon ripped open and she was pulled from the fiery grave. "Shiloh? Shiloh, are you okay?"

"Damon?" Shiloh asked, looking up him with half open eyes.

"It's okay. You're okay. I've got you." Damon said gently, holding her close to his body.

"Stefan?" She asked.

"He's gone. Stefan's gone." Damon said, making it clear in his tone that he was talking about more then just his physical absence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shiloh finally made it back to her house, worn out and upset. She had been hoping to see Stefan again, but not like that. She never expected him to be the one to hurt her. Damon said he didn't push the stakes in deep so he'd managed to escape and come to the rescue. It had been the first time they'd actually talked face to face since... A part of her almost dared to think maybe Stefan had meant to do it. Maybe he was just trying to scare them. She let out a sigh. It was wishful thinking, she knew what could happen to a vampire when they flipped the switch. But she didn't think Stefan would ever do anything like that. "Shiloh?" Caroline asked, getting out of her car and meeting her sister in the drive way. "Where'd you go?"

"It's a long story." Shiloh said.

"I've got nothing but time." Caroline said, joining her sister as they began to walk towards the front door.

"You would not believe the kind of day I'm having." Shiloh said. Before Caroline could answer, the sound of bullets rung out. Caroline fell to the ground, Shiloh quickly following. Then silence refilled the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiloh blinked her eyes open. This was the second time in two days she found herself waking up like this, she really didn't want to make a habit of it. For a second she thought that Stefan might have come back, but brushed the thought off, Stefan had only wanted to prove a point and scare Damon off. There was no point in coming back for her now. She tried to remember what happened. She was in the driveway with Caroline... Caroline. "Caroline?" Shiloh asked, looking around for her sister who she quickly spotted tied to a chair next to her. She looked down and noticed she was in a similar chair, bound there with chains.

"Shiloh? Where are we?" Caroline asked, attempting to break free from the ties.

"Looks like a cellar or something." Shiloh said, looking up and inspecting their surroundings.

"Who shot us?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. With the way things have been going lately it could be just about anyone." Shiloh said, also pulling on her restraints. "Wait, do you hear that?" Shiloh asked, pausing to look up at the door.

"Hello! Is anybody there!" Caroline called.

"Care!" Shiloh hissed, but it was to late, the sounds of someone approaching the cellar told the girls they weren't alone.

"Who's that? Please." Caroline pleaded. The door was pulled open and a middle aged man entered.

"Hello, Caroline. Shiloh." He greeted.

"Daddy?" Caroline questioned.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shiloh and Caroline sat in silence, neither attempting to escape anymore. Instead, they listened intensely for any sounds coming from the outside. "Daddy, are you there? Why won't you talk to me? Dad!" Caroline called. Their father, Bill, entered the cellar, speaking gently to Caroline.

"Shhh. I'm so sorry this happened to you." He said.

"Dad..." Shiloh said wearily.

"I need an answer. How do you walk in the sunlight?" Bill asked.

"Dad, please. Let us go." Shiloh pleaded.

"Sweetheart, please, just answer me. Then we'll get on with it." Bill said.

"Is that all you want to know?" Caroline asked.

"That's all I want to know." Bill said.

"Care." Shiloh warned. Caroline didn't reply, just showed Bill her daylight ring.

"Interesting." Bill said, taking the ring from Caroline's finger.

"No, dad, no! What are you..." Caroline protested.

"Do you have one too?" He asked Shiloh, throwing the ring to the floor.

"Call Mom. I want to talk to Mom." Shiloh said.

"You're wearing the ring?" Bill asked.

"Please. I want Mom." Shiloh said.

"Just give him the ring, Shy." Caroline said. Shiloh refused to move so Bill walked forward, forcing the ring off of her finger and dropping it to the ground with Caroline's.

"What are you doing? Why do you want the rings?" Shiloh asked.

"Your ancestors built this place. People figured it was for unruly prisoners at the jailhouse, but... They had something else in mind. Vervain in the ventilation system to keep their subject weak. Reinforced steel containment chair. And that." Bill exited, returning with a blood bag.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked. He held the blood bag up to Caroline who vamped out in response. Bill took the bag back.

"Blood controls you, sweetheart. This is how I'm going to fix you." Bill said.

"What?" Caroline asked. Bill pulled on a chain and sun entered the cellar, pouring down on Caroline who screamed in pain, her skin burning.

"Dad!" Shiloh screamed in fear.

"Your turn Shiloh." Bill said. "Try to control it."

"Dad, please don't do this." Shiloh said, her voice trembling with fear. Bill held the blood bag up. Shiloh closed her eyes tightly, trying not to breath. If she wasn't so hungry, she could do it. But she soon felt the familiar pulsing of the veins under her eyes and a searing pain as the sun hit her skin.

"That was good, Shiloh. Fight it." Bill said. He turned back to Caroline then.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Shiloh yelled.

"I'm trying to help her, Shiloh. I'm trying to help you both." Bill said.

"Then let us go!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." He said, holding the bag up to Caroline. She vamped out and was punished with the harmful sun rays again.

"No! Please! Stop! Please stop! Please!" Caroline cried. The sun eventually disappeared. "We don't hurt anyone, I swear. Dad, I swear. I can handle the urges. I can!" Caroline said.

"If you could handle it, this wouldn't happen." Bill said, putting the bag in front of her and watching her face transform.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Caroline cried.

"It's not your fault, Care." Shiloh said, trying to give her a comforting smile.

"I'm conditioning you to associate vampirism with pain, in time, the thought of human blood will make you repress your vampire instincts completely." Bill informed them.

"That's impossible." Shiloh said.

"Daddy, you can't change who we are." Caroline said.

"Yes, I can" Bill said.

"No. You can't." Shiloh insisted.

"You remember this feeling?" Bill asked.

"No! No! No! No, no!" Shiloh repeated in a frightened voice. Bill pulled a chain again and the sun covered Shiloh, causing her to scream as the sun burned her skin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The hours went dragged on in agony for the Forbs sisters. It seemed Bill was determined to 'help' his two daughters for as long as it would take. The girls were now covered in burns, tired and becoming hopeless. It seemed nobody knew where they were, or even if they were gone. Shiloh hoped that their mother had noticed and was looking for them. Maybe she knew where this place was and she was on her way to rescue them. Shiloh always was a wishful thinking. "I want you to know, when Carol Lockwood called and told me about you two... I sat down and cried." Bill said.

"Carol?" Shiloh asked.

"Dad, I'm ok. We're okay. we learned to adapt. We don't need to be fixed. We can't be fixed." Caroline said.

"I've always taught you to try your best. I need you to try your best now." Bill said. He put the blood bag in front of Caroline and waited. "There, see? You're doing it." He encouraged.

"I can't." Caroline sobbed.

"Yes, you can. Fight the urge." Bill said.

"Daddy, I'm starving." Caroline said.

"I know you are, Care. Try." Bill said.

"Why? You know that this isn't going to work." Shiloh said.

"It has to work. It's the only option." Bill said.

"Why are you trying so hard to fix us?" Shiloh yelled.

"So I don't have to kill you!" Bill exclaimed. Caroline lost control, vamping out.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Caroline cried.

"It isn't her fault!" Shiloh yelled, struggling once again against the grips keeping her to the chair.

"The sun's gone down. We'll try again tomorrow." Bill said, turning to leave.

"Dad." Shiloh said. Bill paused and turned back to her.

"You're making progress, Shiloh. You're doing good." Bill said.

"I'm not broken. I can't be fixed. And neither can we. If I get out of here, don't bother trying to find me, cause it won't end well for you." Shiloh said. Bill sighed, dropping his head for a moment before turning and leaving the cellar.

"Can he actually change us?" Caroline asked.

"What do you think?" Shiloh asked.

"It took me longer to vamp out the last time." Caroline said.

"We'll desecrate before we can train ourselves to not be vampires, Care. We have to get out of here." Shiloh said.

"I'm open to suggestions." Caroline said.

"Just keep trying, we'll think of a way out of here." Shiloh said.

"What if we don't?" Caroline asked.

"Someone has to be looking for us by now." Shiloh said.

"What if they aren't?" Caroline asked.

"Then we'll get ourselves out, Caroline. Just stop asking and start thinking. There has to be a way." Shiloh said. A gun shot rang out, drawing the girls attention to the cellar door. Seconds later, Jeremy and Tyler burst through the door.

"Tyler?" Caroline said in disbelief. Tyler rushed forward and broke the chains, freeing her. He then did the same for Shiloh.

"It's ok. We're going to get you out of here." Tyler said, comforting Caroline.

"My ring." Caroline said. Jeremy scoped up both rings, handing one to Tyler to slip onto Caroline's finger and putting the other on Shiloh's. The boys picked the girls up gently, cradling them to their chest as they left the cellar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caroline, Shiloh, and Liz sat in Caroline's bed, leaning against her headboard. Caroline and Shiloh sipped on blood bags quietly. Caroline had finally stopped crying long enough to drain the blood bag and handed the empty bag to Liz. "Thank you." Caroline said softly.

"Honey, your dad... All our families, we have beliefs that have been passed on through generations. And we were taught never to stray from them." Liz said.

"You did." Shiloh said.

"You two taught me to look at things in a different way." Liz smiled.

"I just thought that he was the one who got me." Caroline said.

"He did. He will again." Liz said. Tyler arrived in the doorway and Liz got to her feet, reaching her hand down to help Shiloh up. "Come on, Shy." Liz said, leading her youngest daughter towards the door.

"Hey, mom?" Caroline spoke up. Liz turned back to Caroline. "Thanks for believing in me." Liz smiled lovingly at Caroline before leading Shiloh out. Shiloh could hear her sister crying in the bedroom as she left. Jeremy stood from his seat at the kitchen table when the two blondes entered.

"Hey." Jeremy said softly.

"Well, looks like I'm going to bed early. I'll be in my room if you need me." Liz said, touching Shiloh's arm and sending her a smile before heading off to her bedroom.

"How did you guys find us?" Shiloh asked. "How did you know to look?"

"You didn't come over last night. I tried calling, texting, you wouldn't answer. So I came over and Tyler was looking for Caroline." Jeremy said.

"You found us." Shiloh smiled.

"Shiloh... I'm sorry you had to go through that." Jeremy said. "How are you?"

"I didn't think we were gonna get out." Shiloh said, tears springing to her eyes. Jeremy quickly walked over to her, pulling her into a protective embrace. Shiloh finally let the tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

"How could you do this to us, Dad." Shiloh asked softly, sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. Her mother had left her in the cellar with him, he was now the one tied to a chair. She said she was going to get someone who could help and Shiloh insisted on staying. She didn't know why, but she had. She looked up at her father, peeling the duct tape from his mouth so he could speak.

"I just wanted to help you. You girls are the most important thing in the world to me." Bill said. Shiloh shook her head, rejecting the answer.

"If we were, you would've listened. You would've given us a chance!" Shiloh yelled, getting to her feet. "We're not monsters! I'm not a monster! You never accepted me! Nothing I ever did was good enough for you!"

"Shiloh!" Shiloh turned towards the door of the cellar where Damon and Liz were standing. She harshly whipped the tears that she hadn't noticed were present on her cheeks before the others had entered. "Honey." Liz said, approaching her daughter.

"I'm fine, Mom." Shiloh said, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"Shiloh." Damon said.

"Damon." Shiloh replied evenly.

"You brought another vampire into this?" Bill asked.

"It's the best thing for all of us, Bill." Liz said.

"So, Bill, I hear you're into the whole daddy-daughter vampire torture thing." Damon spat with venom in each word.

"I was trying to help them." Bill said.

"Well, if there's anyone who doesn't need help, it's your amazing, strong, independent daughter and her annoying control freak of a sister." Damon said, then took a bite from Bill's neck and tasting the blood. "Yep. He's vervain-free." Damon informed them.

"Just erase his memory, Damon." Liz said.

"Why didn't you ask me to do it?" Shiloh asked.

"The same reason I didn't ask Caroline. You shouldn't have to compel your father." Liz said. "You shouldn't have to compel anyone unless you have to, Sweetie."

"So, Bill, I have a question. What makes you think that you can change the basic nature of a vampire?" Damon asked Bill, his deadly glare still fixed on the man.

"The mind's a powerful tool. It can be trained and retrained. You just have to be strong enough." Bill said.

"Oh, yeah? I completely agree. I actually happen to love mind control, myself." Damon said, grabbing his face and compelling him. "You will leave town immediately. All you remember is you came to bring your daughters back to school shopping." Shiloh left the cellar with one last look at her father. Once she was outside she took a deep breath of air, forcing herself to remain calm. She shouldn't be so upset over her father. He had never cared about her anyway. Why should she care about him. "You okay?" Shiloh spun around to face Damon.

"I'm fine." Shiloh said coldly.

"I know you're still mad at me-" Damon began.

"Obviously." Shiloh cut in.

"I was dying." Damon said.

"And you kissed her. You wanted to be with her in your last hours of life. Not me, her." Shiloh said.

"You were off with Stefan somewhere." Damon said.

"Trying to find a cure for _you_!" Shiloh snapped. Damon let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"Can we just talk. Please. I miss you." Damon said.

"Tell it to Elena." Shiloh said, rushing off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's my dad." Shiloh looked up when she heard Caroline mention their father.

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. But I can't..." Caroline said.

"I get it. I'll call you later." Elena said understandingly. So Caroline told her. Caroline left to go upstairs.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Alaric asked. Shiloh moved to follow her sister, ignoring Jenna, Elena and Alaric completely as she walked towards the stairs. Damon caught her by the elbow, pulling her back towards Jenna, Alaric and Elena.

"Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem." Damon said.

"Shiloh-" Elena began.

"What do you want, Damon. Why is _he _here." Shiloh asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Apparently he's impervious to compulsion." Damon said.

"How?" Jenna asked. "I thought vervain was the only way to do that?"

"So did I. I have no idea how he did it. But he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that." Damon said.

"What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?" Elena asked.

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena." Damon said.

"What does he want?" Shiloh asked.

"He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised." Damon said.

"It has!" Alaric pointed out.

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply." Damon said.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not here to..." Elena trailed off.

"To what? To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning." Damon said.

"He's my dad." Shiloh said. "Touch him and I'll kill you."

"Pretty sure I got a few years on you, baby vamp." Damon said.

"Then I'll kill you're girlfriend here." Shiloh snapped, jerking her head towards Elena.

"Shiloh!" Jenna exclaimed shocked.

"Just leave my dad alone. I can deal with him." Shiloh said.

"He hurt you." Damon said.

"So did you!" Shiloh snapped again, turning on her heel and marching off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shiloh followed the voices of Damon and Caroline through the Lockwood house. "Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson." Damon was saying.

"Just get out of here." Caroline demanded. Shiloh picked up her pace, Caroline challenging a pissed off Damon was not good.

"Or what?" Damon asked. Shiloh burst through the door as Damon threw Caroline on the office desk, choking her. "I'm stronger than you, little girl." Damon said.

"Damon, stop!" Shiloh yelled, running forward and pulling Damon back. Caroline sat up, pushing herself of the desk. "Are you okay?" Shiloh asked.

"Yeah." Caroline said, going over to Bill and helping him up. "Coming?"

"No, just get him out of here." Shiloh said. Caroline nodded and complied. "So my dad wasn't enough, you had to go after my sister too?" Shiloh asked angrily.

"She got in the way." Damon said.

"You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town. Not around me." Elena spoke up. Shiloh hadn't noticed her come in but apparently Damon did or he wasn't startled by her appearance.

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before. Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" Damon asked.

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think that you are." Elena said.

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!" Damon said.

"I guess I wish that you didn't have to act like one!" Elena said.

"I am not Stefan. How about you stop trying to turn me into him?" Damon stormed out.

"Well, I enjoyed that and all, but I should get back to my family." Shiloh said, walking towards the door.

"Look, Shiloh, I know I hurt you but... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was a stupid mistake. I thought he was dying." Elena said. "It was a goodbye kiss." Shiloh paused, looking back at Elena for a second, then left the room in search of her sister and father.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shiloh entered the Salvatore house, almost regretting her decision to follow Damon instead of Caroline. Until, that is, she heard voice. "Ric, no hard feelings, all right? I was on a bit of a tear. Everyone was trying to tell me how to behave." Damon was saying.

"Well, maybe they finally realized you're just a dick." Alaric said, getting up and leaving without another word. Shiloh wasn't really sure why he was so mad, but she figured Damon had done something to piss him off. She slowly walked to the opening of the doorway.

"Hey." Shiloh greeted.

"Shiloh." Damon said, sounding surprised.

"I just... what you said about being a vampire... about being a monster. You don't think that just because you're a vampire, it makes you a monster, do you?" Shiloh asked.

"Look up monster online, you'll find a whole bunch of fun little vampire pictures." Damon said.

"So you think all vampires are monsters?" Shiloh asked.

"Wait a minute... We're not talking about me, are we?" Damon asked. Shiloh didn't answer, avoiding eye contact. "Sorry to break it to you, Pup, you aren't exactly what nightmares are made of."

"I'm a vampire." Shiloh said.

"But you're... different." Damon said. "Good."

"I don't get it, what being a vampire means." Shiloh said.

"It means something different to everyone. Right now, it means having all the time in the world to figure it out. It means having the freedom to make it what you want." Damon said.

"But we aren't free. Not really. We'll never be free. We have family that we're responsible for. That's why you're so upset, isn't it? Because Stefan let you down. He tried to kill me to hurt you and you think you lost him." Shiloh said.

"You don't?" Damon asked.

"No. I think we should trust Stefan. He obviously had a reason for doing what he did." Shiloh said.

"Hey, Shy. I know you still hate me, but maybe one day we could be like we use to. Friends." Damon said.

"I don't hate you, Damon. I hate what you did. But I could never hate you." Shiloh said.

"I'm gonna make it up to you, Pup. If it takes me for the rest of eternity, I'm gonna make it up to you." Damon said. "I need to. I need you."

"Damon... Maybe... maybe there is a chance at us being friends again. But I can never trust you like I did. What we had, it's gone." Shiloh said.

"You can't say that." Damon protested. "You can't look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me anymore."

"I can't. Not yet. I don't know if I ever will. You were my first love. But you broke what we had, Damon. I can't forget that and I can't fix it." Shiloh said.

"Well I can. I'll fix it for us, Shiloh. Just don't give up on me." Damon said, pleading with his eyes.

"I have to go, it's late. I'll see you around sometime, Damon." Shiloh said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Caroline!" Shiloh called, jogging up to her sister in the school hallway.

"Shiloh, what are you doing here? This is _senior _prank night." Caroline said, glancing sideways at Tyler.

"We gotta talk." Shiloh said, giving Tyler a pointed look.

"You can talk with me here." Tyler said.

"It's privet." Shiloh said.

"Look, I'm not interested in whatever girl drama you have to talk about anyway." Tyler said.

"Don't be a jerk to my sister, Tyler." Caroline said.

"I guess it'd be to much to ask him not to be a jerk to anyone." Shiloh said, glaring at Tyler.

"I sense some tension, here." A blonde girl said in a British accent.

"Uh, do we know you?" Caroline asked.

"You're Caroline and Shiloh, Elena's friends, which makes you Tyler. The werewolf." The girl said.

"And you are?" Shiloh asked.

"I'm the new girl." The blonde said, her face morphing into a monstrous vampire face.

"Caroline!" Tyler yelled as the blonde rushed at the other vampires. Before she could react, Shiloh was swallowed by blackness as the clearly older vampire snapped her neck.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shiloh groaned, opening her eyes and looking around the classroom. She spotted her sister waking up next to her, then the blonde vampire from before playing with Caroline's phone. "We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose." The girl said, then took a picture of herself.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked.

"He's dead. Ish." The girl answered.

"What do you mean, deadish?" Shiloh asked, looking at Tyler's body carefully, trying to listen for a heart beat.

"Think of it as he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid." The girl said. "Ugh. Vomit. Is that my neck... Why is that doppelganger bitch wearing my necklace?!" The girl yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Shiloh asked. Instead of answering, the girl ran from the room at vamp speed, leaving the Forbs alone with Tyler.

"This night isn't going as well as I hoped." Caroline said. "What did you come here to talk about?" She asked.

"Damon. About why we broke up and why we shouldn't get back together." Shiloh said.

"He wants you to get back together?" Caroline asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Which is why I need my big sister to remind me why that's a horrible idea." Shiloh said.

"Well for starters, he tried to kill Dad." Caroline said.

"Right. And you." Shiloh added.

"And Bonnie, Ric, Vicki, and everyone else we care about." Caroline said.

"I know, I know. Damon has done some pretty horrible stuff in the past." Shiloh said.

"You never did tell me why you two broke up, though." Caroline said.

"You don't want to know." Shiloh said.

"What'd he do?" Caroline asked.

"It's what _they _did." Shiloh said.

"They?" Caroline questioned.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. When Katherine gave Damon the cure I followed her to make sure she'd actually do it and... he was kissing her." Shiloh said.

"Katherine?" Caroline asked surprised and outraged.

"I wish. At least then I could just take all my anger out on her." Shiloh said.

"Then who?" Caroline asked.

"You really need to ask?" Shiloh asked back. Caroline just looked at her, waiting for an answer. "Elena." A splash from the pool drew in the girls attention.

"What do you think that was?" Caroline asked.

"Stay with Tyler, I'll find out." Shiloh rushed to the pool in time to see Bonnie diving in. Her eyes fell upon Matt who was floating under the water, tied to the bottom. She dove in after Bonnie, helping the girl free Matt and drag him back to the surface. Shiloh pulled him to the side of the pool and lifting him up out of the water.

"Matt, please! I can't do this. There's nothing else I can do!" Bonnie sobbed, trying to give Matt CPR.

"Should I give him my blood?" Shiloh asked. Matt suddenly came to life, spitting out water. Bonnie helped him sit upright, still in badly shaken.

"It's okay. You're okay." Bonnie told him.

"What the hell happened?" Shiloh asked.

"I saw Vicki. She had a message for Bonnie." Matt answered.

"Message? What was it?" Bonnie asked.

"From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus. She said that Elena shouldn't have survived Klaus' ritual. The hybrids can't transition because Elena's still alive." Matt said.

"Oh god." Shiloh said.

"Tyler..." Bonnie said.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Matt asked.

"There has to be another way." Shiloh said, standing up.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie asked, helping Matt up. The three entered the hallway of the school.

"I'm going to find Tyler, you get Matt out of here, call me if you find anything." Shiloh said, rushing back to the classroom. The blonde girl had rejoined Caroline and Tyler, who was now awake.

"Shiloh." Caroline said.

"Care... I'm sorry." Shiloh said, shaking her head.

"What? What happened?" She demanded.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Tyler asked.

"No. No, you're not, Tyler. We're not gonna let you." Shiloh said, walking over to the two teenagers.

"There isn't really much you can do." The girl said.

"Who the hell is she, anyway?" Shiloh asked Caroline.

"Rebekah. I'm Klaus' sister." Rebekah replied.

"Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelganger should be dead." Klaus announced, entering the room.

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asked happily.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." Klaus said.

"What?!" Rebekah questioned.

"Call it a hunch..." Klaus trialed off, taking out a test tube containing blood and showing it to Tyler.

"Elena's blood." Shiloh said. Klaus seemed to notice her presence for the first time, smiling charmingly at her.

"Nice to see you again, Love. Hope my sister here wasn't to unpleasant." Klaus said.

"The witch wouldn't want you to make any hybrids, so she would've lied to stop you. Which means Elena needs to stay alive." Shiloh said.

"Clever girl." Rebekah said.

"Yes, she catches on fast, this one. But enough talk." Klaus said, heading towards Tyler. Rebekah held Caroline and Shiloh back, allowing Klaus to move freely. "Drink it." He demanded, holding up the tube.

"Tyler..." Caroline said.

"If he doesn't drink it, he'll die anyway. Worth a shot." Klaus said, forcing the blood on Tyler. "There we go. Good boy." Klaus said as Tyler drank. Suddenly, Tyler began to writhe in pain, letting out wails as he held his head. His eyes became the golden yellow of a werewolf while vampire veins appeared below his eyes.

"Well, that's a good sign." Klaus commented.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shiloh didn't know why she was here, standing in front of the hospital. She had texted Damon to go get Elena there, she knew he would. But still, she went to the hospital, stood there, watching in the shadows as Klaus and Rebekah talked, then were interrupted by Damon.

"You'll have to kill me." That's what Damon said. He told Klaus that he would die for Elena. After some more talking, including Klaus almost killing Damon, Klaus allowed Damon to enter the hospital and he and Rebekah disappeared. Soon after, Elena and Damon exited the building as well. Damon carried Elena off in his arms, like a bride on their honeymoon.

"Troubled, Love?" Shiloh jumped, turning to face Klaus who stood beside her.

"What do you want?" Shiloh asked.

"Just thought a lovely young lady like yourself could use some company since your dear boyfriend is off playing prince charming with another princess." Klaus said.

"I'm not in the mood for small talk, Klaus." Shiloh said.

"Why do you stay with him when he loves another?" Klaus asked.

"Why do you care?" Shiloh asked.

"Because you could do so much better. I see your potential, Shiloh. Just like I see Stefan's." Klaus said.

"Cause that worked out great for him." Shiloh said, rolling her eyes.

"I suppose there is nothing I can do to change your mind... Yet. When I return, Shiloh, I'll show you what it is to be a vampire." Klaus said.

"When you return?" Shiloh asked but Klaus had already disappeared. Shiloh rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh. In her opinion, vampires shouldn't just go around disappearing for dramatic effect all the time, it got annoying. She turned and headed home, following the familiar roads she had grown up on. She had almost made it home when she received a phone call from an unknown number. "Hello?" Shiloh answered.

"Hey, Shy." Shiloh froze in her tracks, forgetting to breath. Could it really be?

"Lexi?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Lexi where are you?" Shiloh asked.

"Shiloh, I've been calling Stefan but he isn't answering. What's going on?" Lexi asked.

"Stefan... he isn't himself right now. Lexi, you need to come back. He turned his humanity off." Shiloh said.

"What? Why?" Lexi asked.

"It's a long story, I'll fill you in when you get here. Just hurry." Shiloh said.

"I will. Oh, and Shiloh?" Lexi said.

"Yeah?" Shiloh asked.

"I'm sorry I left like that. I didn't blame you for it, you know. I just... had to get away." Lexi said.

"I know, Lex." Shiloh said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I get it, Jeremy. But put yourself in my shoes. You loved both of them. And you guys didn't break up. They died. And you keep letting them back in." Bonnie said.

"You think I want any of this?" Jeremy asked.

"I, um... I think you have the power to decide whether or not you see them. Remember that. Okay?" Bonnie said, then walked off.

"What was that about?" Shiloh asked.

"Were you listening in on our conversation?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, duh! What the hell was she talking about? You can see Vicki and Anna?" Shiloh questioned.

"Ever since Bonnie brought me back to life-" Jeremy started.

"Since then! And you didn't think to tell me? You're best friend." Shiloh said.

"Just, chill. I wasn't sure what was happening at first and I didn't want to worry anybody. I'm just happy to be alive." Jeremy said.

"I'm happy you're alive too, Jer. But you shouldn't forget who made that possible. Bonnie saved your life. You should be honest with her." Shiloh said.

"I am, now. I will be. From now on, I will be. Promise." Jeremy said.

"Okay, get to class, we'll talk about this later." Shiloh said, separating from Jeremy to go to her own locker. She stopped when she spotted Caroline posting a flyer on a wall.

"I forgot about the bonfire." Elena said.

"You have to go. It's our first spirit squad event. And it sets the bar for the whole year." Caroline said.

"Relax, Caroline. I'll be there." Elena said.

"Wow, a bonfire. Seems so... _normal_." Shiloh said.

"And fun! I'm expecting you to be there, Shiloh." Caroline said.

"Free booze and s'mores, wouldn't miss it for the world." Shiloh said.

"Hey guys." Tyler greeted. "Happy first day!"

"Is that blood?" Elena asked, spotting the red stain on his shirt.

"Oh my God!" Caroline said, grabbing Tyler and pulling him into a bathroom with Elena and Shiloh following behind.

"What's going on?!" Tyler asked.

"Vampire 101... don't wear your breakfast to school!" Caroline said while Elena checked the stalls to make sure they were alone.

"Chill out. It was just a blood bag." Tyler said.

"From where?" Caroline asked.

"Rebekah hooked me up." Tyler said casually.

"Rebekah? And what are you even talking to her for?" Rebekah asked.

"Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset." Tyler said.

"His what? Why are you amused by this?" Caroline asked confused.

"I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?" Tyler asked.

"What's up with him?" Shiloh asked.

"Nothing, I'm just in a good mood, what's the problem with that?" Tyler asked.

"Well, we're gonna go. Good luck with... him." Shiloh said, leading Elena out of the bathroom.

"Hello, Elena." Stefan said when the two ran into him.

"Stefan?" Shiloh said shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves!" Stefan said.

"What? Why?" Elena asked.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told." Stefan said.

"Why is everyone suddenly Klaus' wiped?" Shiloh asked.

"Shiloh, you're alive. Good for you." Stefan said.

"Seriously, what the hell?" Shiloh asked Elena.

"Klaus compelled him to turn off his humanity. We're gonna be late." Elena said, grabbing Shiloh and pulling her away. Stefan stopped them.

"Oh, class is this way." Stefan said, pointing to the opposite direction.

"Stefan, let her go." Shiloh said, stepping partly in front of Elena.

"Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter, then neither do you." Stefan said, ignoring Shiloh.

"I said, let. Her. Go." Shiloh stated, finally drawing Stefan's attention back up to her.

"Let her go." Alaric said, joining them. Stefan grabbed the teacher, pushing him up against the lockers.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena cried.

"You're not gonna want to get in my way. Okay Ric? I will see you both in history." Stefan said, pointing back and forth from Elena and Alaric.

"So, you guys have so explaining to do." Shiloh said.

"Come on, before class starts." Elena said, leading the way to Alaric's classroom. Once they were inside with the door shut behind them, Alaric spoke.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Alaric asked.

"Klaus compelled him to watch over me. Apparently I'm one of Klaus's assets now that my blood is the only way to create a hybrid." Elena said.

"What exactly does that mean? Is he just gonna follow you around all the time, or what?" Shiloh asked.

"I don't know. But he's definitely not Stefan." Elena said. The bell rang. "Look, his being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something." Elena said.

"I gotta get to class. Text me. I swear nobody updates me on this stuff anymore." Shiloh said, heading off to her next class.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shiloh sat on the bleachers watching her sister and the cheerleaders practice. She couldn't honestly say she was to interested in it, but she watched all the same. She heard a few cheerleaders talking about Dana, some girl who wasn't there. And the football players were already busy at work for the most part. "Sounds like you have an opening on the squad." Shiloh looked back towards the sound of Rebekah.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked. Rebekah ignored her, beginning to stretch. "Hey. Hey. You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives."

"I'm only interested in yours. Your spunk, your popularity." Rebekah said, looking over at the football team. "Maybe even your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend?" Caroline asked confused. "I don't have a boyfriend." Caroline said.

"Not by his choice. Of course it won't take long to make him forget all about you." Rebekah said.

"It's not the ballet, ladies. Let's move! Let's move!" The football coach yelled. Shiloh looked over in time to see Tyler challenging the coach.

"I think we're done here, coach." Tyler said.

"Did you have a mental breakdown, Lockwood? Get back in line." The coach yelled. Shiloh got to her feet, already hurrying over to the scene.

"I have a better idea." Tyler said. "Shut the hell up so we can go get drunk at the bonfire." He compelled.

"Hit the showers, gentlemen." The coach yelled to the team.

"Try to be a little more subtle, Lockwood." Shiloh said when she approached him.

"Relax. I'm in total control." Tyler assured her.

"Really? I'm not sure you are. Maybe you should just take a breather. We use to be friends, Tyler, I know what you're really like. And it's not that guy." Shiloh said.

"I'm sorry, Shiloh. I want us to be friends again but I'm fine. I've never been better. Klaus has given me this... gift." Tyler said.

"What?! Gift? He killed you, Tyler! He wasn't even sure you'd survive it!" Shiloh said.

"Whoa." Tyler said, his eyes on something behind Shiloh. She turned to see Rebekah demonstrating a rather impressive series of flips ending in a split. She smiled at Caroline who stood gaping.

"My God!" Caroline said.

"Damn, girl's got moves." Tyler said.

"I can't deal with this. Don't be so stupid." Shiloh said, heading back to the bleachers to grab her bag.

"Watch it, dick!" Shiloh turned to watch Stefan and Elena now. She was still mad at Elena, but she did kind of feel bad for her. Having the love of her life so close but really here. It must suck.

"Who are you?!" Elena exclaimed.

"I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag. I mean, no offense or anything." Stefan said. Elena stormed off. "What?!" Stefan called after her. Shiloh couldn't hold back the giggle that fell from her mouth even if she knew she shouldn't. She made her way down to Elena.

"Lena?" She called.

"Shiloh." Elena said surprised.

"I just wanted to let you know, even though I'm mad at you, I'm still here if you need to talk. I think after all we've been through, I owe you that." Shiloh said.

"Thank you, Shiloh. It means a lot." Elena said, smiling honestly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alaric, Damon, Elena, Caroline, and Shiloh gathered in Alaric's classroom, discussing the plan to help Stefan. "I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted..." Elena said.

"I'll shoot him." Alaric finished.

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" Damon asked.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Caroline, are you covered?" Elena asked.

"Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready." Caroline said.

"We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blond ponytail tends to follow." Damon said.

"I got it. I'll be keeping her out of the way tonight." Shiloh said.

"How?! She's an original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers." Damon said.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Rebekah doesn't seem straight forward evil. She seems kind of... lonely." Shiloh said.

"Yeah, probably cause she kills everyone around her." Damon said.

"Remember when we first met?" Shiloh said. "Sometimes you have to look beyond the first layer to see who a person is."

"Sorry I'm late. What's going on?" Tyler said, entering the room.

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while." Elena said.

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler said.

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest." Elena said.

"Yeah. It's not in Klaus's." Tyler said.

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion." Caroline said.

"Uh-oh." Damon muttered.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything." Tyler said.

"Oh, boy." Damon said.

"Okay, can we cool it on the commentary, please." Caroline snapped.

"What is going on?" Elena asked. Damon took a vervain dart from Alaric's desk.

"I'm just going to go." Tyler said, backing up. Damon rushed over to him, stabbing him in the neck with the dart.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline cried, watching Tyler fall to the floor.

"He's been sired." Damon said.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him." Damon said.

"Loyal how?" Elena asked.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids." Damon said.

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked.

"Can't." Damon said.

"This isn't good." Shiloh said.

"Get him out of here." Damon told Caroline. Caroline nodded and took Tyler, leaving the room.

"I'm gonna go home and get ready for tonight." Elena said.

"Yeah, we should all go prepare." Alaric said, ushering the group out.

"Need a ride?" Damon asked Shiloh, noticing that Caroline had left already.

"Uh... I can walk." Shiloh said.

"Oh come on, it's just ride." Damon said, opening the passenger door for Shiloh. Shiloh let out a sigh, sliding into the seat. The drive started off silent but Damon broke the silence after a few minutes. "You know, Elena mentioned that you talked to her today." Damon said.

"Yeah, I did." Shiloh confirmed.

"You gonna forgive her?" Damon asked.

"You're actually asking me that? Are you trying to get me to forgive Elena?" Shiloh asked angrily.

"No, no. Just... if you forgive her maybe... you could forgive me." Damon said.

"Maybe." Shiloh said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on, we're gonna need drinks if we wanna go through with this thing." Shiloh grinned, pulling Elena over to where Rebekah and Stefan were, pouring them both drinks, handing one to Elena.

"Excuse me." Elena said, trying to walk past Stefan.

"Elena, hi. What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"I'm having fun, Stefan. You have a problem with that?" Elena asked, downing the enter drink.

"All right, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight." Stefan said.

"Uh-huh. Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" Elena asked, leaving. Shiloh laughed at the interchange.

"Sorry, Stef, she has a point." Shiloh chuckled. "By the way, that guy over there is totally checking you out, Rebekah. You should go for it, he's cute." Shiloh winked, wandering off to join the other. Her expression sobered as soon as her back was turned to them, she was actually having a bit of fun with this. She later found Rebekah attempting to eat a burnt marshmallow alone. "Hey Rebekah, having fun?" Shiloh asked, handing her a drink.

"Is this supposed to be fun? I've been through ten of these." Rebekah said.

"No, you're doing it wrong." Shiloh said, "Here," She took the burnt part of the marshmallow off, chucking it to the ground. "Try now." Rebekah tentatively tried it.

"Mmm. It's good." Rebekah said.

"Yup! Oh! You have to try a s'more! I swear it's the best invention since, like, ever." Shiloh said, grabbing a bag full of marshmallows. "Okay, so you roast the marshmallow, like so." Shiloh said, impatiently waiting for the marshmallow to become s'more worthy. Once it was, she pulled it back. "Then you take a cracker, put a piece of chocolate on it, then squish the marshmallow with another cracker." Shiloh said, explaining the process as she made the s'more. "Here, try it." She handed Rebekah the s'more.

"This is so good." Rebekah said surprised, taking another bite.

"Can't believe you've never had one of these before." Shiloh said.

"Well, I've been in a casket for 90 years." Rebekah said.

"What?! Whoa, you have so much to learn. We have to find a McDonald's." Shiloh said. Rebekah finished the s'more.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me. You should be mean." Rebekah said.

"I don't hate you, I barely know you." Shiloh said.

"But you should." Rebekah said. "Your sister does."

"Yeah, and my sister likes Tyler. I don't have to do like or hate whoever she does." Shiloh said. "You seem like a nice enough person to me. Minus the evil brother, but you don't pick your family and I understand why you'd still be loyal to him. Family is a strong thing."

"It really is." Rebekah said. "You genuinely want to be my friend?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll show you the ropes. A lot had changed in the last ninety years." Shiloh said.

"Okay. But if you're tricking me somehow it will not end well for you." Rebekah threatened.

"Duly noted."


	6. Chapter 6

"As a long-time member of the historical society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honor of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias Fell with a history lesson." Carol said and was was met with an applaud. The town had gathered to prepare for the Night of Illuminations, including Caroline, Bonnie, and Shiloh. The three were hanging lanterns from the trees.

"So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna, too?" Caroline asked.

"I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here." Shiloh said.

"Okay, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that." Caroline said.

"There. You commented." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie..." Caroline said.

"Hey, Jeremy isn't still into Anna. Bonnie, trust me, you have nothing to worry about." Shiloh said.

"Well, I don't think Bonnie should be okay with this." Caroline said.

"I'm a thousand times not ok with it. I just don't know what to do about it." Bonnie said.

"I'm not one to give advice about relationships seeing as the only serious relationship I've ever had ended horribly, but Jeremy is a good guy." Shiloh said. "And that's why he won't do what Damon did."

"Speaking of." Caroline said, Shiloh turned around to see Damon's car pull up next to them.

"Greetings, Shiloh, Barbie. Witchy. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan." Damon said.

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." Damon said.

"What? What happened?" Shiloh asked.

"And why would you think that?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu." Damon said.

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline said.

"They can't." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." Damon said.

"What are we gonna do?" Shiloh asked.

"You, are gonna stay out of it. If Mason Lockwood is after me, he'll be after _everyone_ who conspired against him. That includes you." Damon said.

"And Bonnie and Jeremy." Shiloh said.

"Bonnie has to fix it." Damon said. "You don't. Please, pup, just stay out of it. For me."

"Matt, we should talk to him." Bonnie said, spotting said teenager across the road.

"Be careful, Damon. Deal with your brother issues." Shiloh said, following Caroline and Bonnie over to Matt.

"Matt!" Bonnie called.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Matt asked, eyeing Damon's car as it drove off.

"Damon was just attacked. By a ghost, he thinks it's Mason Lockwood." Shiloh said.

"We think maybe it's not." Bonnie said.

"Who else would it be?" Matt asked. Bonnie gave Matt a pointed look.

"We need to know if... if she's still around? If you're still seeing her." Bonnie said.

"I haven't seen Vicki, I swear. I sent her back like you told me to." Matt said.

"Are you sure? Because she has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does." Bonnie said.

"She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here, I'd know it." Matt said.

"Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?" Caroline asked.

"Because if any ghost other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really, really wrong." Bonnie said.

"Great, another problem. Just what we needed." Shiloh said.

"I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one." Matt said, walking away.

"I feel so sad for him. It took a lot for him to send his sister away." Caroline said.

"Yeah." Shiloh agreed.

"So much strength as a man." Caroline said.

"I've got a ghost problem to deal with, Caroline. Save the Jeremy lecture for later." Bonnie said.

"Just let me talk to Jeremy, he and Anna weren't that close anyway. He thought she was bad for a while, remember." Shiloh said.

"Yeah, I remember. I just don't get why he won't let go." Bonnie said, grabbing her bag. The contents of her bag fell, scattering on the ground. Bonnie bent to pick it up but before she could, a gust of wind blew the pages open.

"Did that seem kind of witchy to anyone else?" Shiloh asked.

"More ghost?" Caroline asked. "Okay, please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies."

"It's a manifestation spell. It's used to reveal veiled matter." Bonnie said.

"What's veiled matter?" Caroline asked.

"Ghosts." Bonnie said.

"So, we found Casper the friendly ghost?" Shiloh asked.

"Maybe it's the witches trying to fix my mistake." Bonnie said.

"If it's a witch ghost, do we have to go back to that creepy house?" Shiloh asked.

"The witches aren't there anymore." Bonnie said.

"Thank God for that." Shiloh said.

"But we still have to go back." Bonnie said.

"Joy." Shiloh said sarcastically.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life?" Caroline asked

"Yeah. Sorry, I know it's creepy, but we needed a private place around here to do the spell." Bonnie said.

"Hmm. There's no chance it's haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, they're mean." Shiloh said, looking around cautiously.

"They're not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back." Bonnie said.

"Right. A pinkie swear?" Caroline asked.

"Let's just get started." Bonnie said, handing the girls candles to place around the room.

"Remember when our biggest problems involved boys and clothes?" Caroline asked.

"No." Shiloh replied. The two went about lighting the candles they had placed around the room.

"Ready? Do you need me to do..." Caroline began, turning back to Bonnie who was already casting the spell. "Right. Okay." Wind began to pick up inside the room, blowing everything around and frightening Caroline. "Bonnie, I don't like this. Bonnie..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's part of the spell." Shiloh said nervously. Suddenly, another hand grabbed Bonnie's.

"Oh, my God. Is that your...?" Caroline said.

"Grams." Bonnie said, shocked.

"What's going on in here?" Everyone turned to face the new addition.

"Lexi." Shiloh said, rushing up to stand in front of her.

"Hey, Shy. I got here as soon as I could." Lexi said.

"Bonnie, we have to go. Stefan. Text me, let me know if you guys need any help." Shiloh said.

"Help? What's going on now?" Lexi asked as the two girls left the house.

"Ghost." Shiloh said.

"Mystic Falls, great to be back." Lexi said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The blonde vampires quickly located Stefan in town. Lexi marched up to him immediately. "Hi." She greeted.

"Lexi, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"I came to help. Intervention time for you, buddy." Lexi said.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Stefan said.

"Now what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help you out of this mess you're in?" Lexi said.

"I don't want your help." Stefan said.

"You know, you say that every time. 'I don't want your help, I don't want to get better, leave me alone.'" Lexi said.

"Well, maybe you should listen this time." Stefan said.

"Or maybe I should do this." Lexi grabbed his head, slamming it against a car window.

"Lexi!" Shiloh exclaimed, looking around to make sure nobody saw.

"We had to get him somehow, didn't we?" Lexi said.

"We could use vervain or something? You had to brutally beat his head off a car in public?" Shiloh said.

"Relax, Shy. I'm a pro at pulling Stefan back by now. I know what I'm doing." Lexi said, grabbing Stefan and lifting him over her shoulder with ease. "Let's go."

"Where?" Shiloh asked.

"To jail of course." Lexi said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Klaus really did a number on him, huh?" Lexi said, watching the unconscious Stefan sitting, tied to a chair.

"You're one to talk, you almost bashed his head in." Shiloh said. "But I guess no humanity Stefan kinda deserves it."

"Well, it's gonna take a while to convince him to turn it back on. I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty." Lexi said.

"Never thought it would be." Shiloh said.

"Let's get started then." Lexi said, kicking Stefan lazily. "Wake up, sleepyhead." Stefan slowly raised his head, waking up from the forced sleep. "How you feelin'?" Lexi asked.

"What is this? Let me out of here!" Stefan said, struggling to get out.

"Shh. Inside voices, please. I'm trying to get inside your head." Lexi said.

"Shiloh. Get rid of her, please." Stefan said.

"Sorry, Stef. No can do." Shiloh said.

"First step, drying him out. Starve away the blood lust. Strip away the temptation." Lexi said.

"This isn't going to work, Lexi. You can't do this." Stefan said.

"You heard the not pretty part?" Lexi asked Shiloh.

"I know. Whatever we need to do to get him back." Shiloh said. Lexi nodded, looking into Stefan's eyes.

"How long is this gonna take?" Shiloh asked.

"Could take days, weeks, months, even years. Every time it's different." Lexi said.

"All we can do is wait? Isn't there something we can do to speed this up a bit?" Shiloh asked.

"There is, but it's kinda gruesome.

"We have to bleed him out, don't we?" Shiloh said.

"Yup, faster the blood is out of his system, faster he desecrates, better for us." Lexi said. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm sure." Shiloh said.

"Then grab a stake, we're gonna be here for a while.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm starving. I'm starving. I'm starving! Let me out! Let me out. Please let me out." Stefan pleaded.

"He's hallucinating." Lexi said.

"Let me out!" Stefan yelled.

"He did that last time we got him off human blood." Shiloh said.

"Usually his hallucinations are things he feels guilty about." Lexi said.

"I should've killed you the first time you tried this." Stefan growled.

"In case you forgot, I'm older. Which means stronger. So you could've _tried _to kill me. And failed." Lexi said.

"I don't know if I can stand Stefan like this for months." Shiloh said.

"It'll be hard, but it's the only way." Lexi said.

"Shouldn't we get Elena to help?" Shiloh asked.

"Yes, please. Let me see Elena." Stefan said.

"Not gonna happen, Stefan. Not yet at least. I don't know if she can handle all of this yet. We'll talk to her later." Lexi said.

"Shiloh, Shiloh. I'm hurting. Please help me." Stefan begged.

"Don't listen. Shut him out." Lexi said.

"We're trying to help you, Stefan." Shiloh said.

"I'll do anything. I'll change. I promise." Stefan said.

"It's a lie. He'll say anything right now." Lexi said.

"Shiloh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just make it stop. Please, just make it stop." Stefan said.

"You have to separate yourself from your emotions. Don't let him play on them." Lexi said.

"Hey, look at me. Look at me." Stefan urged. "Please, please. I'm your friend, I helped you adapt, I helped your sister. Please, Shiloh. I'm your friend. Please, help me."

"I _am _helping you, Stefan." Shiloh said.

"You know what? I don't want your help, anyway. I wish I'd never met you. Every single moment that I've spent with you has been a complete and total waste. I should've let my brother kill Caroline when he tried. You know he would've killed you too, right! He doesn't love you, he never will." Stefan spat.

"You see that? That's the ripper talking. Once he's weak enough, you have to cause him pain. Make him feel things. Anger, rage, anything. You have to make him see past the blood." Lexi said, driving a stake into his stomach. "Think of it as a regimen. Day in and day out. Like running the treadmill. Like making coffee. Until he's ready to be saved."

"I will rip you apart, Lexi!" Stefan yelled.

"Try it." Lexi shrugged, pulling the stake out and stabbing it back in again.

"This is gruesome." Shiloh shuttered.

"Try being in my place." Stefan said.

"Quit fighting me, Stefan. I know you're in there." Lexi said.

"Not anymore, Lexi." Stefan replied.

"You know you say that every time. Until I make you feel again." Lexi said, stabbing him with the stake again.

"You wasted your whole life taking care of me. And you're stupid enough to keep coming back. I get it, you don't have many friends, but Shiloh, why are you doing this? You could be out living your life instead of wasting your time here." Stefan said.

"I'm not wasting my time, Stefan. I'm gonna help you." Shiloh said.

"You aren't helping me." Stefan said.

"Yes. I am. And when you're back to normal, broody Stefan, you can make it up to me." Shiloh said.

"I think that's enough for one day." Lexi said.

"Same time tomorrow?" Shiloh said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Stefan asked.

"Because we're your friends and we love you." Shiloh said. "And somewhere deep down, you love us too, Stefan. You just forgot."

"So we're gonna make you remember." Lexi added. "Come on."

"See you tomorrow, Stefan." Shiloh said, following Lexi out of the jail.

"So, after seeing this, you still want to help?" Lexi said.

"Yeah, I do. For Stefan." Shiloh said. "And for Damon."


	7. Chapter 7

"These images tell a story... to learn the story, you have to decipher these images." Alaric explained, going through the photos. Elena and Damon were busy sparring while Shiloh tried to help Alaric the best she could.

"This one kinda looks like it could be a cat." Shiloh said.

"I doubt it's a cat." Alaric said.

"So a creepy, admittedly cool, werewolf-vampire hybrid is totally reasonable but not a ancient picture of a cat?" Shiloh asked.

"Shiloh." Alaric sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'm getting tired of playing pictionary anyway." Shiloh said, grabbing her bag and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Alaric asked.

"You wanna know about an original, ask an original." Shiloh said.

"You really think that's a good idea? Rebekah could kill you in a second." Damon said.

"Better then sitting around waiting for Alaric to figure everything out for us." Shiloh said.

"You could always train with us." Elena offered.

"I think I'll pass. Besides, you're a human, and no matter how strong or fast you are, I'm still gonna be stronger and faster. So for me, it won't really be training." Shiloh said. "Have fun, though." Shiloh said, sending them a fake smile before exiting Alaric's apartment.

"I thought she was actually starting to forgive us." Elena said disappointingly.

"Guess it's a bit hard to see you two getting so close." Alaric said with distaste. Damon and Elena looked at each other. "Just my opinion."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shiloh found Rebekah with the other cheerleaders at school. "Rebekah?" She called, getting the girl's attention.

"Can I help you?" Rebekah asked, walking away from the cheerleaders to join Shiloh.

"I was hoping maybe we could talk." Shiloh said.

"About what?" Rebekah asked bluntly.

"Well... About your father, Mikeal." Shiloh said.

"I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner." Rebekah said, turning to leave.

"We know where he is, Rebekah." Shiloh said. Rebekah paused, turning around to face Shiloh asked.

"You're bluffing! You don't know where he is. No one does." Rebekah said.

Old cemetery in Charlotte?" Shiloh said.

"If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed!" Rebekah said.

"Why? What's so bad about Mikael?" Shiloh asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Rebekah asked.

"Why don't you want me to wake him?" Shiloh said.

"I need to get back to the girls... but... I'll text you later." Rebekah said, spinning on her heel and walking back to the other girls.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shiloh entered the Salvator boarding house with caution, inspecting her surroundings. "Don't worry, Damon isn't here." Rebekah said, walking into the foyer with champagne glasses. "What's up?"

"Uh, not much. You wanted to talk?" Shiloh said.

"All right girls, have at it!" Rebekah called over her shoulder. Six girls from the cheerleading squad dressed in formal dresses marched into the room, lining up to show off their dresses. "Okay, now twirl please." Rebekah commanded and the girls obeyed.

"You compelled your own fashion show?" Shiloh asked confused.

"I need a Homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one." Rebekah said.

"Uh, I don't know. I like the blue one, but red is more your color. I'm not really good with this kind of stuff, maybe you should've asked someone else" Shiloh said.

"Like who? You're the only one in this pathetic attempt of a town that I can stand to be around for more then five minutes at a time without compelling or killing." Rebekah said casually.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Shiloh said.

"So what exactly is up with you and Damon? I mean, I know my dear brother Niklaus mentioned you and he were a thing, and now you're obviously not, so what happened?" Rebekah asked.

"Elena Gilbert happened." Shiloh replied.

"Ah, you got doppelganger too." Rebekah stated, raising her glass. "I'll drink to that."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How fun is this?" Rebekah asked, going through Stefan's things in his room.

"Kinda weird actually... I haven't exactly spent much time in here." Shiloh said.

"Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop." Rebekah said, holding up a pair of Stefan's boxers. "Boxer briefs. A lot has changed since the twenties."

"Must've been cool, to be alive so long, seeing everything change." Shiloh said.

"You would think, it actually goes at a rather slow pace." Rebekah said.

"Rebekah, I did come over here for a reason, you know. I want to know more about you. About your family. Are you all from Mystic Falls originally?" Shiloh asked.

"Well, not all of us. My parents were from Europe. They had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate." Rebekah said.

"Why Mystic Falls? Of all places, what made this one seem right?" Shiloh asked.

"My mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy... blessed by the gifts of speed and strength, that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people." Rebekah said.

"Werewolves?" Shiloh questioned.

"To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me." Rebekah said.

"That must've been... fun?" Shiloh said.

"It wasn't bad." Rebekah said.

"Well how did you survive the full moons? How did you live?" Shiloh asked.

"Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home." Rebekah said. "One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price... And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors. And one of the last moments my family had together as humans." Rebekah said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rebekah lay on Stefan's bed, reading his journals. Shiloh sat on the floor, leaning against a wall and throwing an old baseball up into the air, catching it, then repeating the process over and over. "Find anything interesting? I figured it was all pretty standard Stefan, 'killed a bunny today, awkward interactions with people, did something normal and completely cliché with Elena.' You get the point." Rebekah let out a sigh, dropping the journal she was reading and picking up a picture from Stefan's nightstand.

"Honestly, I don't get those two as a couple." Rebekah said, showing the picture of Elena and Stefan to Shiloh.

"Well, when Stefan isn't ripper mode, he's actually pretty stereotypical for a high school boy. Likes football, hates dancing. They get along." Shiloh said.

"He's a vampire. We're a predatory species." Rebekah said. "We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives."

"I don't believe that. I'm still me, I didn't change." Shiloh said.

"You think you didn't change." Rebekah said.

"I still hate wearing dresses, play video games with my best friend on the weekends, and ride my bike to work." Shiloh said.

"Just because your habits haven't changed, doesn't mean you haven't. Maybe you just won't let yourself change. You could be totally hot if you let me give you a makeover, you know." Rebekah said.

"I don't think so." Shiloh said.

"Sooner or later you're gonna have to accept that you're not the same girl you were." Rebekah said.

"Can you just tell me the rest of the story?" Shiloh asked.

"Well, lets talk about the original witch, shall we? After all, she is the one that started the vampire bloodline." Rebekah said.

"Isn't she the one that put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Shiloh asked.

"It's kind of complicated. You see after my brother Henry died, my mother was desperate to find a way for us to protect ourselves. I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?" Rebekah said, going down to the library. Shiloh followed behind.

"Wait, so that's why vampires exist? To save your family from a pack of werewolves." Shiloh said.

"Yup, vampires are all about protection. Now you know a little bit more about yourself. See, isn't this fun?" Rebekah said.

"Why didn't you guys just leave, if you were so afraid of the wolves? Wouldn't it make more sense then making an entire new species? Why stay?" Shiloh asked.

"Pride... My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses. Our father wanted us to live forever, but Anyana wouldn't do it. So he left everything in my mother's hands."

"Wait... your mother was a witch? The original witch?" Shiloh asked.

"The witch of the Original Family. The Original Witch?" Rebekah said, looking through the shelves. "Where do they keep their best vintage?"

"If your mother was a witch, why aren't you a witch-vampire hybrid?" Shiloh asked.

"A witch is nature's servant; a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn." Rebekah said.

"How did you turn?" Shiloh said.

"She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts." Rebekah said.

"He killed you? He killed his own children?" Shiloh asked.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either." Rebekah said picking up a bottle of wine. Then, once we awoke, he brought us a girl, then forced us to feed from her. Klaus tried to stop him, but my father was stronger. He made me drink."

"You must have been terrified." Shiloh said.

"It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable... but the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back... For every strength there would be a weakness. The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks and though my mother found a solution, there were other problems. Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away... so we burned it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated... The hunger. Blood... had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it... And with that, the predatory species was born..." Rebekah said.

"It must have been scary. Being the first. Being scared of yourself, your brothers, your parents. No one to help you through it." Shiloh said. "If it wasn't for Stefan, I don't know where I'd be."

"We helped each other." Rebekah said. "Though it took a while for us to learn."

"So... Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Shiloh asked.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame." Rebekah said.

"Why?" Shiloh asked.

"Because it meant that Nik was not his. My mother had an affair with one of the wolves and Nik was the result." Rebekah said. "She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her."

"Mikael killed your mother?" Shiloh repeated.

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched." Rebekah said.

"Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed, so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother. We made a promise to Nik that day, Elijah and I. That we'd stay with him, always and forever." Rebekah said.

"Does that still apply after the ninety year time out?" Shiloh asked.

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times." Rebekah said.

"But you still love him?" Shiloh asked.

"He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?" Rebekah asked. "You know... I think Nik rather fancys you. He talks of you fondly."

"That's- That's insane. Klaus isn't capable of loving anyone but himself." Shiloh said.

"I'd like to think he loves us. His family. Just because you see him as a monster, doesn't mean he has any less of a right to emotions. You haven't given up on Stefan." Rebekah said.

"Stefan turned his humanity off, it's different." Shiloh argued.

"And what about Damon? I've been in this town long enough to know he wasn't always so friendly." Rebekah said.

"He changed! Klaus... Klaus hasn't! And not all of us can survive ninety years with a stake through their chest!" Shiloh exclaimed.

"Leave! Whatever you've come here for, you've already got! I told you the story so just go!" Rebekah yelled.

"I didn't come here just for the story-" Shiloh said.

"Just leave!" Rebekah cut her off. Shiloh let out a sigh.

"Fine." She muttered, making her way to the front door. "But, Rebekah... I think the red dress really would suit you."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What are you doing in my bed?" Shiloh asked unimpressed.

"That's not a very pleasant greeting." Damon replied.

"Damon, it's late, I'm tired. I just wanna go to bed." Shiloh said. Damon scooted over on the bed, leaving her room to join him. Shiloh sighed, but climbed into bed, looking up at the ceiling with Damon.

"How was your bonding time with Rebekah?" Damon asked.

"Started out well." Shiloh said.

"Yeah?" Damon asked surprised.

"Yeah. Until I told her that her brother was incapable of love and I didn't want to end up in a box for ninety years if I angered him." Shiloh said.

"Huh. Probably shouldn't have said that." Damon said.

"I know, but she said that she thought he liked me, and I guess I was just a bit shocked-" Shiloh said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Rebekah thinks Klaus likes you? Like, _likes_ you?" Damon asked.

"She said that he 'fancys me'. I don't think she's right, but wouldn't it be weird, the big, bad hybrid having a crush _me_?" Shiloh said.

"The big, bad, _evil_ maniac you mean?" Damon asked.

"I know, what's up with you?" Shiloh asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just think it's odd that you wouldn't mind a sadistic murderer as a love interest." Damon said.

"Are you jealous?" Shiloh asked.

"I don't get jealous." Damon said.

"Really, cause you sound jealous to me." Shiloh said smirking.

"I'm not jealous, Shiloh. Just drop it." Damon said.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say. Goodnight, Damon." Shiloh said, turning to lay on her side.

"Goodnight, Pup." Damon said. Neither realized they had fallen asleep in the same bed. For the first time in a long time, they lay together in a peaceful silence.


	8. Chapter 8

"I hate everything in my closet. I have nothing to wear to Homecoming." Elena said, looking through her closet.

"So, don't go. Let's stay home order takeout and over analyze ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric." Bonnie said, looking through pictures with Shiloh.

"We have to go. Caroline will kill us." Bonnie said.

"You know, since she was turned, I kinda think that's how I'm gonna die one day. Refusing to go to a dance or something." Shiloh said idly, pushing around pictures.

"She does seem a bit scary sometimes." Lexi commented.

"Are you coming to homecoming?" Shiloh asked.

"Nah, I'm a bit old for that." Lexi said.

"You aren't planing another disappearing act, are you?" Shiloh asked.

"Well, Damon let Stefan out, and as much as I wanna stay to help him... I think I should keep moving for a while. I'm just not ready to stay here and deal with all of this." Lexi sighed.

"Just... don't leave without saying goodbye this time." Shiloh said.

"I won't ." Lexi smiled.

"So is Jeremy upset that he has to wear a tie?" Elena asked, changing the subject.

"No!" Jeremy called from his room. Bonnie giggled while Elena went to the door to yell back.

"Stop listening to us!" Elena called.

"Stop talking so loud!" Jeremy called back.

"Wear your headphones!" Elena exclaimed.

"Would both of you keep it down! I can't hear my own thoughts!" Jenna yelled from downstairs.

"Sorry, Aunt Jenna." Elena and Jeremy called back. Elena closed her door, going back to her closet.

"Shiloh, you still have to find something to wear too." Bonnie reminded.

"Rebekah's lending me something." Shiloh said.

"Rebekah? As in Mikealson?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah, she's actually a pretty nice person. And she knows what it's like to lose a boyfriend due to someone else's interference." Shiloh said, leaving the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well, what do you think?" Shiloh said, walking back into Stefan's room. She spun around on the spot to give Rebekah a view of the entire dress.

"Perfect. Now get over here and help me find a pair of shoes to match my dress." Rebekah demanded. Shiloh obeyed, sorting through the shoes scattered on the floor. Rebekah snatched up a pair and pulled them on.

"Cute." Shiloh complimented. Rebekah grinned in response, looking in the mirror and fixing her hair.

"Getting a headstart, huh?" Both girls turned to face the new member of the room. Elena.

"Embarrassing truth? This is my first high school dance." Rebekah said.

"Ever?" Elena asked.

"I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running. Anyway- I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard anymore from him?" Rebekah asked.

"Anymore?" Shiloh asked. "Klaus is back?"

"Not yet. But I'm sure that when he does return he'll do it with flair." Elena said.

"Whoa, whoa. We want him here?" Shiloh asked.

"Damon didn't tell you?" Elena asked.

"Tell me what, exactly?" Shiloh asked.

"This isn't going to end well." Elena sighed.

"Damn right it's not going to end well!" Shiloh exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, he said he'd tell you. I don't know why he didn't." Elena said honestly.

"Because there's something wrong with it that he doesn't want me to know about till it's over." Shiloh said.

"It's fine, everything will go smoothly, we have Mikeal's help." Rebekah said.

"Mikeal? He's here?" Shiloh asked. "What exactly is your plan?"

"We're going to kill Klaus." Elena said.

"Right there, that's the problem." Shiloh said.

"What's the problem, you said he was a monster." Rebekah said.

"And you said he wasn't. What happened to that?" Shiloh asked.

"That was before I found out he killed my mother." Rebekah said.

"Right, well I'm going to figure out what exactly Damon doesn't want me to know and stop you all from pissing off an original hybrid that could kill us all in five minutes." Shiloh said, leaving the room to go downstairs. "Damon!" Shiloh called angrily.

"Oh, she's using her 'grr' voice. What'd I do this time?" Damon asked.

"You made a plan to kill super vamp and didn't tell me!" Shiloh said. "Could've at least informed me that Mikeal was in town, or that Klaus was gonna be here!"

"Why, so you could run off to save your little boyfriend?" Damon asked.

"Seriously? It was kinda cute at first, Damon, but you honestly think I'd do that? Save Klaus just because he's hot and his sister said he liked me?" Shiloh said.

"Wait, you think he's hot?" Damon asked.

"So not the point right now." Shiloh said, letting out a sigh. "Look, is there anything else about this idiotic plan I should know about?"

"Uh... Well, there is one _minor _detail you should probably know about." Damon said.

"And that minor detail is...?" Shiloh asked.

"It's done." Elena said, entering the room.

"What's done?" Shiloh asked.

"Well, that's the, uh, detail." Damon said, walking past the girls and back upstairs to Stefan's room.

"Oh my god." Shiloh said.

"We had too." Elena said.

"You had to stab Rebekah in the back. Literally." Shiloh said.

"It had to be done. Rebekah was never gonna be completely on our side." Elena said while Damon covered the body with a sheet from Stefan's bed.

"Very Katherine of you." Shiloh said.

"Stefan's right. Someone's gonna let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up. It's probably gonna be me." Elena said.

"Elena, you just daggered somebody. You will be fine." Damon assured her.

"Yeah, but I feel bad about it. I care too much, that's the problem, Damon. I'm the weak link." Elena said.

"You really think Stefan's gonna wnt to turn his emotions back on if you turn yours off? Trust me, you don't care _to much._" Shiloh said. She turned on her heel and marched out of Stefan's room. Shiloh marched down the stairs, pulling out her cell phone and dialing Caroline's number.

"Hello?" Caroline answered.

"Hey, Care. It's me." Shiloh replied.

"Shiloh, what's up? I was about to call you. The gym flooded." Caroline said.

"Guess homecoming is off." Shiloh said.

"You wish! No, Tyler is moving the party to his house." Caroline said.

"Yay, Tyler to the rescue." Shiloh mumbled sarcastically.

"Just say you're still coming?!" Caroline demanded.

"Fine, fine. I'll be there." Shiloh said.

"Great!" Caroline cheered.

"But, Care, I called for a reason." Shiloh reminded the other girl.

"Oh, right, I'm all ears." Caroline said.

"Did you know anything about-" A knock on the door interrupted Shiloh's sentence. "Hold on a sec, Care." She said, opening the door to reveal Matt. "Matt?"

"Uh, hey. Is Elena here?" Matt asked awkwardly.

"Matt... Hey." Elena said, walking down the stairs to join them.

"Hey." Matt replied.

"Umm- slight problem with your Homecoming date." Elena said.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"How would you feel about a backup date?" Elena asked.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How did he plan a better party than me so fast? What? Is that a band outside!?" Caroline exclaimed. The Lockwood house was differently well prepared for the homecoming party, much to Caroline's surprise.

"Who are all these people?" Bonnie asked.

"Somethings wrong about this." Shiloh said. As if on que, the crowd erupted in cheers as Klaus arrived, entering the stage.

"Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming!" Klaus said.

"Elena." Caroline said, nodding towards her and Matt.

"I'm gonna text Lexi, she'll wanna be here for this." Shiloh said, pulling out her phone.

"Are you sure you want her here for this?" Bonnie asked.

"She's the oldest vampire we know, therefore the strongest." Shiloh said.

"Yeah, you have a point. Go call her, I'll go find Caroline, Matt, and Elena." Bonnie said.

"Okay, I'm gonna find somewhere more quiet." Shiloh said.

"Be careful." Bonnie said, disappearing into the crowed. Shiloh walked down the stairs and came face to face with Elena.

"Shiloh." Elena said.

"Bonnie's looking for you." Shiloh said coldly, then pushed past the other girl.

"Hey? What's up with you?" Elena asked concerned.

"Really? Cut the act, it's pathetic." Shiloh said.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Katherine? Great, just what I needed." Shiloh said.

"I'm confused." Katherine stated.

"Huh, usually I'd come up with an insult but you don't really get confused to often. So I think I'm gonna be proud of myself instead." Shiloh decided.

"Wait a minute, you were just pissed. What happened?" Katherine asked.

"Mood swings, they can still be pretty bad if I don't watch it. Plus I'd rather be talking to you then Elena right now." Shiloh said.

"Something wrong with the perfect little Elena?" Katherine asked.

"And the not so perfect exboyfriend of mine." Shiloh said.

"Ah, now I get it." Katherine replied.

"Shh, Klaus." Shiloh said, nodding her head towards Stefan and Klaus. Stefan left Klaus who then joined Tyler.

"My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here." Tyler said.

"Your mother won't be a problem: I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends." Klaus said.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"I want you to look around. There is Bonnie, there is Elena and Matt and there's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline. Epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?" Klaus said.

"I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life." Tyler said, looking around.

"That's because I' ve invited a few dozen friends of my own. That`s my friend Mindy- picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent." Klaus said.

"Are those people all hybrids?" Tyler asked.

"And they also love a good party. And they're like you were sired by me, they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. You're free to warn your friends." Klaus said.

"This isn't good for us." Katherine said.

"Probably should've given me a heads up that Klaus would be here." Shiloh said.

"How was I suppose to know he would be here?" Katherine replied.

"Well you knew he was in town! You had to, you're here." Shiloh said.

"Ladies." Klaus greeted. The girls turned to Klaus. "Where are your dates?"

"Getting me a drink." Katherine said. Klaus offered her a drink but she turned him down. "Very well. Shiloh, lovely to see you again. And your date? Where is the annoying Salvator?"

"Not here." Shiloh said.

"Then perhaps you'd care to dance?" Klaus asked lightly.

"Actually, I was just leaving." Shiloh said.

"Nonsense," Klaus said. "You didn't buy such an exquisite dress to leave early. One dance couldn't hurt." Klaus insisted, taking her hand and pulling her to the middle of the room where other couples were dancing.

"Dancing really isn't my thing." Shiloh said.

"Relax, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead." Klaus said lightly, twirling her around under his arm and pulling her back to him.

"That's comforting." Shiloh muttered sarcastically.

"You should lighten up a bit. This is a party, love. Enjoy it." Klaus said.

"This isn't the type of party I'm use to." Shiloh said.

"Right, teenagers. I might have something more your style." Klaus said, halting their dance and pulling her by the hand off the make shift dance floor and through the house. "Well?" He asked when they came to a stop.

"Really?" Shiloh asked surprised. "Beer pong?"

"Come on." Klaus said, leading her over to one side as some guy Shiloh didn't know refilled the solo cups and handed Klaus a ping-pong ball. "You first." He handed it to Shiloh.

"Fine, but I have horrible aim." Shiloh said, taking the ping-pong ball and throwing it at the cups. It bounced off a few rims before falling into one of the cups. Shiloh grinned in victory. The game went on for a while, Klaus never missed a shot the entire game. Shiloh managed to get another cup and clapped her hands together, smiling proudly.

"Careful, Shiloh, you almost look like you're having fun." Klaus said.

"You have a visitor." Some guy announced to Klaus, appearing from the crowed.

"Well, tell my visitor I`m on the brink of victory here." Klaus said, smirking at Shiloh.

"He said his name is Mikael." The guy said. Shiloh's jaw dropped. They planned it in the middle of a crowded party with kids from the high school around!

"Then we mustn`t keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I`m gonna have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do." Klaus said.

"Klaus, what's going on?" Shiloh asked, catching his arm as he walked.

"Sorry, love. I've got busy to attend to. But I'm sure if you don't know what this is about, your friends will fill you in." Klaus said.

"Mikeal is your dad, right?" Shiloh said.

"So you do know somethings. Were you aware of the plot to kill me?" Klaus asked.

"If I was, would I still be breathing?" Shiloh asked.

"Perhaps." Klaus said.

"You shouldn't keep him waiting." Shiloh said.

"Yes. We'll have to continue this conversation later, then." Klaus said, leaving Shiloh behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shiloh rolled over in her bed, rolling straight into another body. "Damon?" Shiloh asked groggily.

"Yeah?" Damon asked in return.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shiloh asked, rolling onto her back and twisting sideways to see the clock on her night stand.

"The plan failed. Klaus is alive." Damon said.

"Figured. What happened?" Shiloh asked.

"Stefan saved Klaus." Damon said.

"Didn't see that coming." Shiloh said.

"I don't think anyone did." Damon said. "I just don't get why he did it. He wanted Klaus dead more then anyone."

"Maybe he knows something we don't." Shiloh said.

Maybe... You think we can still get him back?" Damon asked.

"Lexi can. I know she can, she's done it before. Just let her do what she needs too." Shiloh mumbled tiredly.

"I guess." Damon said.

"Everything is gonna work out, Damon. You'll see." Shiloh yawned.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will." Damon replied, turning to look at the blonde vampire next to him. She had let her eyes fall shut again. "Shiloh?" Damon asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Shiloh replied.

"Thanks." Damon said.

"For what?" Shiloh mumbled.

"For everything. I really don't deserve you." Damon replied. Shiloh didn't answer, her breathing had slowed down and she lay still in her bed. Damon watched the sleeping girl, feelings of regret and longing passing through his eyes. Leaning in slowly, he placed a gentle kiss on Shiloh's forehead before disappearing out the window and into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Shiloh's first shift in a long time at the Mystic Grill. She stood in the back room, tying on her apron. "Hey, Shiloh. You have a table." Another waitress said, poking her head into the back.

"I'll be right there." Shiloh said. The other girl nodded before withdrawing from the back room. Shiloh took a deep breath, pushed the wrinkles out of her shirt, and walked out into the Grill. She spotted Elena and Bonnie sitting at a table in her section and went to take their order. "Hey, guys." She greeted.

"Shiloh. Hey." Elena said.

"You look tired." Bonnie said.

"I feel tired." Shiloh replied. "I can't stop thinking about Klaus... I mean, we have no idea what he's planning."

"I get that." Elena said.

"What can I get you guys?" Shiloh asked, mainly talking to Bonnie.

"Just two coffees." Bonnie said.

"I'll be right back." Shiloh said, heading back to make the coffees.

"Why didn't you tell anyone Jeremy was fired?" Alaric asked from the bar.

"Jeremy was fired?" Shiloh asked.

"How often do you even work anymore?" Damon asked.

"I took a break. There were a lot of things going on, okay?" Shiloh said.

"Where the hell is he going when he says he's working?" Alaric asked.

"No idea. Lexi's here, I'll talk to you guys later." Shiloh said, grabbing the coffees and heading towards Lexi, dropping the coffees off to Bonnie and Elena on the way. "Hey."

"Hey. Have you seen Stefan around?" Lexi asked.

"Not since homecoming." Shiloh said.

"He's not answering his phone." Lexi sighed, taking a seat at a table.

"I'll ask Damon if he knows anything. Do you wanna order anything?" Shiloh asked.

"Maybe later." Lexi said. Shiloh nodded then headed back to the bar.

"Damon." Shiloh said.

"Yeah?" Damon asked, turning to her.

"I don't suppose you have any idea where your brother is?" Shiloh asked.

"Haven't seen him around lately." Damon said.

"So we managed to lose Stefan again, only this time, he has no humanity. I feel like we're failing him." Shiloh said.

"We're doing what we can." Damon said.

"What's Elena freaking out about this time?" Shiloh asked, noticing Elena's angry expression while she dialed a number.

"She just found out baby brother lost his job. Little brothers, what're ya gonna do." Damon said.

"How are you with all this Stefan stuff?" Shiloh asked.

"At least he's not brooding anymore." Damon said.

"Can you be serious here? Damon, if you want us to be friends again, you gotta let me in. You use to tell me things." Shiloh said.

"I can't believe he did this." Elena exclaimed. "He got himself fired and didn't even tell anyone!"

"He probably just didn't want to worry anyone." Shiloh said.

"You're his best friend and he didn't tell you. He's failing his classes, he's out all night. Jenna's going crazy. We don't know what to do." Elena said.

"Don't mind me." The three turned towards the new voice that had joined their conversation.

"Klaus." Elena stated.

"You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." Klaus said innocently. Another man joined them, standing next to Klaus. "Get a round in, would you Tony?" Klaus asked, smiling at Elena's shocked reaction.

"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour." Damon said.

"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out." Klaus replied.

"Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find." Damon said.

"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here. Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word." Klaus said.

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asked.

"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan." Klaus said.

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon said.

"Well you see that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine." Klaus said.

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Elena said. Klaus stepped closer to her.

"Ha. Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart." Klaus said, then turned his head to the side to look at Shiloh. "Nothing to say, love? No input?"

"Not really." Shiloh said.

"Oh come on, we were having a grand time at homecoming." Klaus said. The original turned to fully face Shiloh but Damon stepped between the two. "Nobody likes a third wheel, mate."

"Then beat it." Damon said.

"We have a lot to discuss. Another time, perhaps." Klaus said, taking his leave.

"Well, that went better than expected." Shiloh said once he was out of the building.

"It did?" Elena asked.

"We're alive." Shiloh shrugged.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Drink?" Damon asked, beginning to pour himself one.

"Yeah." Shiloh agreed, trailing her fingers across the items on the shelves as she wandered around the living room of the boarding house. Damon started pouring another glass. "You have a lot of stuff." Shiloh said.

"I've been around a long time. And Stefan's a pact rat." Damon said, turning around with both glasses in his hands. He stopped, looking at the opposite side of the room. Shiloh followed Damon's line of sight to the doorway where Klaus was standing.

"I think it´s about time we had a drink, don't you?" Klaus asked.

"I´d say we´re overdue." Damon said.

"Well, you`ve been so busy with all your plotting and scheming." Klaus said.

"You know me. Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure." Damon said.

"Don´t be so hard on yourself. Who could have guessed your own brother would betray you?" Klaus asked, winking at Shiloh.

"She wasn't in on the plan." Damon said.

"Right, she wasn't meant to distract me?" Klaus asked.

"Distract? You were with Klaus at homecoming?" Damon asked.

"Well, this is an interesting twist." Klaus smirked. "I think it's time you offer me a drink." Damon shot him a glare, but turned to pour his drink. "You didn't tell your friends of our bonding?" Klaus asked Shiloh.

"Didn't think it was worth mentioning. Especially since it ended with a death threat." Shiloh said.

"Don't make it sound so brief, love. We had fun before your little friends so rudely interrupted." Klaus said.

"Kind of like I am now." Damon said, turning back to the others and handing them both their drinks, then taking his own.

"Cheers, mate!" Klaus said, lifting his glass.

"Down the hatch." Damon replied. The three tipped their drinks back, gulping down the alcohol inside.

"You know, we're actually got a lot in common you and I." Klaus told Damon.

"Really? Well, yeah. Maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?" Damon asked.

"My family, the Originals. I had them daggered, boxed-up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot." Klaus said.

"That's kinda weird." Shiloh commented.

"I like to think of it as a quirk." Klaus said.

"It's crazy." Shiloh said.

"Careful, love. I'm starting to get a feeling that all of our banter isn't so playful." Klaus said.

"It's not." Damon said.

"Now, now. No need to fret, I haven't come to steal your girl. I'm here for your brother." Klaus said.

"I´d love to find him. Just the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you." Damon said.

"You know, your drink stinks of vervain- so I can't compel you. There be no point in killing you because your actually the one with the most help of getting me what I need. And yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach." Klaus said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number. "There he is! So, that thing I told you to do- Why don't you go ahead and get on with it?" Klaus said into the phone.

"What was that?" Shiloh asked.

"Can't ruin the surprise, love." Klaus smirked.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Damon and Shiloh arrived outside Elena's house, entering silently and looking around. "Damon." Elena said, immediately approaching him.

"How is he?" Damon asked, looking at Alaric who lay motionless on the couch where Jenna and Jeremy were watching over him.

"He's dead, but he had his ring. Klaus's hybrid hit him. Now we just wait." Elena said.

"Where's your vervain bracelet, Jer?" Shiloh asked.

"I don't know." Jeremy replied.

"It was Tyler! It had to have been. That's why he was hanging out with you. To get you off the vervain." Elena exclaimed.

"Guys, I know everybody is way to use to this stuff, but my boyfriend is kinda dead right now." Jenna said.

"Join the club." Elena muttered.

"He'll be fine." Shiloh assured. "Just wait, he'll wake up soon."

"So the ring is what brings him back?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, nifty little invention." Damon said.

"He tried to give me that ring earlier. If I'd taken it..." Jenna trailed off.

"Ric knows what he's doing... Most of the time." Damon said.

"Why did this happen?" Jenna asked.

"Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan who stole his coffins full of his dead family members." Damon said.

"Coffins?" Elena asked.

"Yep! So all we have to do is find four coffins and- Voila no one else on your family's Christmas list needs to die!" Damon said.

"Wait- That's your big plan? To steal back four dead originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?" Jeremy asked.

"You got a better idea?" Damon asked.

"Yeah! Let's get the hell outta here! Pack our bags and go!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Hey, Jeremy calm down." Elena said.

"No, no! I'm not gonna calm down, Elena! This happens every time, no matter what we do! Get on my case about school and work- who cares? None of us are gonna make it out of this town alive." Jeremy said, storming out.

"I'll go after him." Shiloh told Jenna who nodded her head with a grateful smile. Shiloh followed Jeremy out of the room and up to his room, knocking lightly on the door.

"Go away, Elena." Jeremy called.

"It's me, Jer." Shiloh called.

"... Come in." Jeremy said. Shiloh entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey." Shiloh said. Jeremy let out a sigh, looking up at her from his bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare Jenna." Jeremy said.

"Jer... you don't really believe that, do you?" Shiloh asked.

"The track record isn't looking so good. Vicki, Anna, _you_. Everyone is either turned, or killed, or both." Jeremy said.

"Being a vampire isn't that bad." Shiloh said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "It actually has it's perks. Kinda like super powers."

"You saying I should turn?" Jeremy asked.

"No, Jer. I'm saying that just because things are changing, I'm changing, doesn't mean it's all bad. Yeah, things do get pretty bad sometimes, but we made it this far. We're alive. We faced off against an original hybrid, and we're all still her. That's pretty epic in my opinion." Shiloh said.

"It honestly doesn't bother you that at any point one of us could die? That we're all in danger, all the time." Jeremy said.

"We always were in danger, we just didn't know it back then." Shiloh said.

"If Stefan and Damon hadn't shown up-" Jeremy began.

"Then Klaus would've killed Elena in the ritual. If she wasn't already killed by one of the many other vampires who have it out for Katherine. We wouldn't know Ric. You'd still be a stoner kid. This town was distended to be a supernatural playground, least know we're more prepared." Shiloh said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Jeremy said.

"Of course I am." Shiloh smiled. "I'm your best friend. I'm always right. Now come on, let's go welcome Ric back to the land of the living." Jeremy stood with Shiloh and the pair walked back down stairs to Alaric and Jenna.

"Where'd Elena and Damon go?" Jeremy asked.

"They went to find Stefan." Jenna replied.

"Think they'll find him?" Jeremy asked.

"Lexi has some witches working on a location spell, hopefully that can help." Shiloh said.

"How long does this usually take?" Jenna asked, looking down at Alaric.

"It's different every time." Shiloh said. Jenna nodded and went back to brushing her fingers through Alaric's hair.

"What do we do when he wakes up?" Jenna asked.

"We don't really plan, just sorta happens." Jeremy said. "I'm gonna go out for a bit. I'll be back soon."

"I'll come with you." Shiloh offered.

"You don't have to." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, I do. Cause we both know where you're going." Shiloh said.

"So you're babysitting me?" Jeremy asked.

"Yup. Get your jacket." Shiloh said. "We'll be back soon." She assured Jenna.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You aren't gonna let me talk to Tyler, are you?" Jeremy asked as the two walked down the road.

"Tyler's a major ass, but right now, he's kinda sired. He doesn't know what he's doing half the time." Shiloh said.

"You're defending him?" Jeremy asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. I don't know how the sire thing works but apparently he can't really control himself. Almost like being compelled." Shiloh said.

"So it's Klaus' fault. How are we suppose to kill the oldest vampire alive?" Jeremy asked.

"I... don't know. Maybe we shouldn't. Maybe we should just stay out of his way, avoid pissing him off anymore." Shiloh said.

"And let Elena be used as a blood bag for his hybrids?" Jeremy asked.

"At least we know he won't kill her." Shiloh said weakly.

"What is with you? You always have to look for the good in people. Sometimes, there isn't any." Jeremy said.

"I wasn't saying Klaus had a good side." Shiloh protested.

"But you were trying to defend him. You don't think we should kill him. You didn't want to dagger Rebekah, you were nice to Katherine, you dated Damon. Shiloh, you make bad choices because you can't see that some people just aren't good people." Jeremy said.

"I know that, Jer. But nobody is born evil. They're made that way by something, someone. And if something can make them bad, then something could make them good too, right?" Shiloh asked.

"You can't save everybody, Shiloh." Jeremy said.

"Shh." Shiloh paused, catching Jeremy's arm.

"What?" He replied in a hushed voice.

"That guy, he's a hybrid." Shiloh said, staring at the man standing in the Gilbert doorway.

"We have to do something." Jeremy said.

"Stay here." Shiloh said, rushing up to the guy as silently but quickly as she could manage. She snapped his neck before he had the chance to notice her presence. His body fell to the ground revealing Elena inside, kneeling next to a coughing Alaric.

"Shiloh!" Elena exclaimed. Jeremy joined the vampire shortly after, pushing past the two and towards the kitchen.

"He´s not dead yet." Jeremy said.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked. Jeremy returned with a large knife, kneeling next to the hybrid. "What are you doing?" Elena asked. Jeremy didn't reply, instead he swiftly decapitated the hybrid.

"Now he´s dead." Jeremy said, standing up. "We´ve gotta get Alaric to the hospital now." He dropped the knife and went back into the house.

"Come on, Elena." Shiloh said, pulling the shocked girl along behind her.

"What just happened?" Elena asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. What happened to Ric?" Shiloh asked.

"I- I don't know."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You nerves?" Damon asked.

"I guess. I mean, whose gonna tell Bonnie?" Shiloh said.

"I meant about compelling him." Damon said.

"I can do it. Katherine taught me, remember." Shiloh said.

"What about Jenna?" Damon asked.

"Could you...?" Shiloh asked.

"Of course." Damon answered. "And Jeremy?"

"I can handle Jeremy." Shiloh said.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Shiloh? I can do it for you." Damon asked.

"He's my best friend. If anyones gonna compel him, it's gonna be me." Shiloh replied, entering Jeremy's room.

"Shiloh?" Jeremy said, looking confused.

"I sister think it's time we had another talk, Jer Bear." Shiloh said, sitting on the edge of his bed. She took a deep breath before locking eyes with him, compelling the other teenager.

"You're gonna go out of town for a while, Jeremy. You're gonna stay with Jenna in Denver, you're gonna go to a new school, you'll meet new, non-vampire friends. You're gonna take an art class, try out for the baseball team, whatever you want. You're free."

"Tell him he's gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it." Alaric said. Shiloh glanced back at him, then at Elena who nodded in agreement before turning back to Jeremy.

"You're gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. You're gonna have a better life, Jeremy." Shiloh said.


End file.
